


I'm a hieroglyphic, I'm an open book

by lilythesilly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Post S6, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Serenading, Twyla gets to sing her relationship song, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly
Summary: Alexis is leaving in a week. She’s moving to New York to be a girl boss and everything she’s ever wanted.But she told Twyla that she loves music.Post-Canon. Twyla gives Alexis a going away present of sorts.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	I'm a hieroglyphic, I'm an open book

It starts as an offhand comment during the wedding reception. Alexis is picking small pieces of cake off the plate that Twyla brings over and twirls her hair around her finger. “Wasn’t it like so cute that Patrick sang to David during their vows,” she laughs. “I wish I had a little Patrick who could like, serenade me too.” 

Twyla drags her fork across the top of the cake, collecting a small amount of icing, and tries not to look too interested. “I thought you said that you didn’t like music?” 

“What?” Alexis turns to her and like a lightbulb going off remembers what Twyla’s talking about. “Oh that,” Alexis says and flicks her wrist like she’s brushing it off. “I was just like super jealous, I think. I didn’t mean it, obviously. I mean, I was a Pussycat Doll, how could I not be into music?” 

Twyla knows at the time she was jealous because of Mutt, but a small part of her hopes that maybe on some level she was jealous because of Twyla too. “Oh.”

Alexis brushes her hands on her napkin and pushes the plate away. “Yeah, but um, I love music,” she says and taps her nails against the table quickly. “Like, _love_ it.” 

* * *

Alexis is leaving in a week. She’s moving to New York to be a girl boss and everything she’s ever wanted.

But she told Twyla that she loves music.

Twyla is still thinking about it: _“I love music”_ while she’s learning arrangements for the Jazzagals, while she’s flipping tarot cards for Gwen—and then re-flipping them because this a new deck but all of her readings are somehow still including handcuffs—and while she’s cleaning the counters at the cafe.

She’s stuck in the latter when someone clears their throat and she snaps out of it to see Patrick smiling at her. 

Patrick has always been really nice to her and, since Cabaret, a really good friend. She always looks forward to his morning trips to the cafe when they can catch up. 

She perks up and drops the rag on the counter. “Good morning, Patrick.”

Patrick smiles back just as brightly and leans on the counter. “Good morning, Twyla.”

Twyla grabs two cups and drops a tea bag into one and caramel syrup with skim milk into the other. “Your usual?”

Patrick nods. “Yes please.” 

Twyla loves that she has regulars. That she knows everyone who comes in and there’s something here that makes them happy and comforted.

Twyla is putting the final sprinkles of cocoa powder on David’s coffee when she looks up at him nervously. “Um, Patrick.” 

Patrick pulls out his wallet and pulls a few bills out. “Yeah?” 

“How —” Twyla stops and traces the lid of the coffee cup, “how did you arrange that song? The one that you sang to David.”

“For Open Mic?” Twyla nods. “I don’t know, I just had the melody on loop in my head and messed with it on my guitar until I found something I liked.” 

“If I had a song that I wanted to arrange, could you help me with it?” She asks.

Patrick nods and accepts the cups she hands him. “Yeah, I’d be happy to. I’ll come by after the store closes?” He grins when Twyla nods in confirmation. “Sounds good. I’ll see you later, Twy.”

She’s counting the bills when he leaves, except she thinks Patrick left a few too many extra bills. “Patrick, wait, you gave me too much, your drinks are only five!”

Patrick grins and shoulders his way out of the door, “Keep the change. See you tonight!”

* * *

Alexis catches her humming one day when she comes in for her post-run smoothie. 

“What are you humming?” Alexis asks while she stirs her straw around the smoothie and takes a sip. “It sounds super familiar.” 

“Hm?” Twyla looks around nervously and starts wiping the counter to distract herself. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

* * *

After four days of sitting in a booth in the back of the cafe with Patrick after closing, it’s finally done. 

Twyla pulls up in front of the motel and glances around nervously. The parking lot is filled with cars, but it is a little sad not to see Mr. and Mrs. Rose’s Lincoln parked in front of room seven. 

She flips down the visor to make sure her lipstick isn’t smudged and tugs on the strings of the mauve velvet babydoll dress nervously. 

She can do this. 

She grabs her guitar case from the back and slowly makes the short walk up to Alexis’s door, knocking quickly. 

Alexis pulls the door open and immediately breaks into a grin. _“Twy,”_ She says, elongating the ‘y’ in a melody all her own that makes Twyla wish she’d never stop saying her name. “What are you doing here? I thought we were doing drinks later.”

She moves to the side so Twyla can come in. Unlike the last time she was here, the motel room is practically empty. 

The bed that used to be David’s has returned to the regular motel-issued sheets and Alexis’s things are packed into suitcases in the corner. Everything that makes the Rose Siblings them has completely disappeared from the motel room, and that more than anything is what makes Twyla the most emotional. 

Alexis sits on her bed and spritzes some perfume on her wrists, rubbing them together, before dabbing some behind her ears and looking at her expectantly. 

“I um,” she clears her throat, “I have something for you.” 

Alexis’s eyes widen with an excited twinkle. “Oh my god, Twy. You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I didn’t get you anything, per se,” Twyla takes a deep breath, “but um. I have a song, if you’d like to hear it?”

Alexis’s smile freezes in place, like that wasn’t what she was expecting but immediately recognizes what this is. She looks at the case in Twyla’s hand and tugs on her earring the way she does every time she gets nervous. “Twy, I–you don’t have to do this if–I know playing a song you wrote for someone is like, _super_ personal and vulnerable and — ”

“No I didn’t, um,” Twyla grips the handle on the guitar case tighter and clears her throat, “I didn’t write it. Not really.” 

“Oh.” Alexis drops her hand from her earring and moves on to her next nervous tic, which is picking at the corner of her nail where her gel polish is coming up. “Still, um, you don’t have to.” 

Twyla sets the guitar case on the other bed and opens the clasps. “I want to.” 

Alexis’s eyes shimmer like the purple shadow on her lids and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, like she’s trying to figure out what she wants to say. She finally settles on, _“Twy.”_

Twyla pushes the guitar case to the side, so she can sit across from Alexis and set the guitar in her lap. “You mentioned a while ago, that you liked music. And um, how Patrick sang to your brother, so, he helped me with this.” 

Alexis nods wordlessly in encouragement, which is enough for Twyla to start playing. 

After a few seconds Alexis perks up and claps happily. “Oh my god, this is the song you were humming the other day!”

Twyla smirks and plays a couple more chords before starting to sing. _“I’m a lamborghini, I’m a hollywood star…”_

Alexis gasps and her mouth drops open in surprise. _“Twy.”_

_“...I’m a cute huge yacht, I’m a little bit single, even when I’m not…”_ Twyla manages to look up and give her a shaky wink. 

Alexis pulls the guitar out of her hands the second the last _“Vroom vroom bitches”_ leaves her lips and pulls her into a hug.

Before she can settle into it Alexis pulls away and keeps her arms laced around her neck. “You —” She breaks off and Twyla wipes away the tear that drops down her cheek. “You sang my song.” 

Twyla chuckles and clears away the lump in her throat. “It’s a really good song.” 

Alexis pulls her into another hug, dropping a sweet kiss to the corner of her lips, her jaw, her earlobe. Twyla tightens her hands around her waist and does the same. 

Even though Alexis is leaving, Twyla has never felt so tethered to another person in her life.

Alexis sniffs and tucks her head into the crook of Twyla’s neck. “You promise you’ll come visit me?” 

Twyla nods and lets herself sink into the sweet scent of Alexis’s perfume and the softness of her hair. “I’ll be there before you know it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://lilythesilly.tumblr.com), come say hi (or yell)!


End file.
